Vinsmoke Reiju
| affiliation = Vinsmoke Family; Germa Kingdom; Germa 66 | occupation = | epithet = | jva = }} "Poison Pink" Vinsmoke Reiju is the oldest child and only daughter of the Vinsmoke Family, making her both a princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander in its military arm, Germa 66. Appearance Reiju is a young woman with shoulder-length hair that covers her right eye. Like her siblings, her eyebrows are curly. When commanding the forces of Germa 66, she wears a dark dress with a split in the center going down to her stomach, and covered by target symbols - references to the number '0' (rei) in her name. She wears dark gloves, a pair of headphones with the number '66' on them, and has two 6's tattooed on each of her thighs. She resembles her brother Sanji enough that Luffy initially mistook her for him, until Chopper pointed out that she is female. When she is not dressed in her Germa 66 gear, Reiju has been shown wearing a skinny headband on her hair, and a short, satiny dress with a frilled neckline and a cravat. As a little girl, Reiju wore a light dress with the letter "Z" on the right side. Gallery Personality Unlike her abrasive brother Yonji, Reiju is civil, especially to people who have helped her family members. She also sometimes acts flirtatiously towards men, including Luffy. Upon meeting them, Reiju thanked the Straw Hat Pirates for everything they had done for her younger brother Sanji. However, her care for him only seems to extend as far as his physical safety and maintaining his connection with the Vinsmoke Family, as she completely disregards his own personal attachments and estrangement with his biological family. Neither did she have any moral objections against chaining Sanji's hands with exploding cuffs, or laughing at the abuse he suffered at the hands of his brothers. Reiju enjoys her luxurious lifestyle and is somewhat dismissive about the possible pleasures of living as a non-royal, as she fails to understand why Sanji would renounce the privileges of being a prince and choose a "mundane" pirating life instead. She has high regard for brute strength, pointing to the strength of the Vinsmoke Family throughout the generations, and all the achievements and privileges that they have obtained as a result of exercising that strength. Abilities and Powers Due to being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, Reiju possesses political power over the Germa Kingdom, and over the World Government. Unlike the members of most royal families, she (as well as her father and siblings) are also the commanders of their kingdom's military, directly leading their forces in combat and other activities. She seems to be proficient in kicking, as she kicked her brother Yonji off of a ship and into the sea, despite Yonji attempting to deflect her. Poison Pink Reiju possesses an ability that has given her the name "Poison Pink." She is capable of sucking poison out of people through mouth-to-mouth contact and putting it into her own body, and she will suffer no ill effect from the poison. She even considers the poison from the skin of the Armored Stonefish to be a delicacy, going as far as sucking the poison out of Luffy, just for the "treat". Equipment Due to her family's technological prowess, Reiju possesses high-tech objects, one of which allows her to leap large distances. History Past While Sanji was bullied by his brothers during their childhood, all Reiju did was laugh at Sanji's misfortune. Totland Arc Reiju first encountered Luffy's Sanji Retrieval Team right after they entered Big Mom's waters. When her brother, Yonji, taunted Luffy's group to try to take the antidote to Luffy's poisoning by force, Reiju kicked Yonji for his rudeness, boarded the Thousand Sunny, and introduced herself. Reiju cured Luffy of his condition by sucking the poison out of him. With Luffy's life saved, Reiju thanked the crew for taking care of Sanji. Reiju and Yonji then left the Sanji Retrieval Team alone without making a scene. They also decided to pretend that they never saw the Straw Hats to prevent Sanji's marriage from being called off. After arriving at Whole Cake Island, Reiju is seen conversing with Sanji in a castle on the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. Despite not having seen her in 13 years, Sanji gave his sister the cold shoulder and stated once again that he cut ties with the rest of the Vinsmoke Family. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to accept his royal heritage, saying that he would have power, wealth, luxury, and loyal soldiers at his disposal. When Sanji reiterated his refusal to go through with the marriage, Reiju commented that she likes his fiancée. When their father, Vinsmoke Jajji, arrived, Reiju greeted him. While watching Sanji's fight with Jajji, Reiju was impressed with Sanji's strength. After Sanji's defeat, Reiju tended to his wounds, but also put a pair of exploding wristlets on him to prevent him from escaping. References Site Navigation it:Vinsmoke Reiju ru:Винсмок Рэйджу Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Vinsmoke Family Category:Princesses Category:Germa Kingdom Characters